


The Bloodbanker

by Bloodbanker



Series: Bloodbankers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940's, Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Workplace Relationship, but it's like vampire venom spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodbanker/pseuds/Bloodbanker
Summary: It's Ellis Hartcell's First night working at his father's company. As he ascends in the building's elevator that fateful evening, he has no idea that his life is about to change for good.He has no idea what (or rather, who) he's in for.
Relationships: Ellis Hartcell/Sheppard Hyde
Series: Bloodbankers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Beginnings

[Chicago IL, 1944]

Time seemed to stand still in that elevator. Ellis Hartcell’s heart pounded in his chest so loud, He swore it might be echoing off the lift’s wooden walls. Yet his eyes remained fixed on the little dial above the doors as it slowly moved from left to right. Was it even moving at all? It was almost like watching a pot boil.

Those same eyes darted to the shaking ground beneath him, at his freshly shined shoes… which were already scuffed, the toe of the right one had knocked against the platform on his way in.

His eyes rolled in slight exasperation, catching on the strands of brown hair that bounced between his glasses. Already, his slicked back hair was coming undone, and so early in the evening. 

Everything about Ellis Hartcell was perpetually out of place. That’s who he was, never perfect, never quite up to form, Always falling just short, regardless of effort. Very much unlike the man who stood next to him in the lift, who was silent, rigidly frozen like a statue. Unmoving, even as the elevator rumbled. Everything about Martin Hartcell was perfectly put together, similar shoes shined like new, a similar suit was tailored perfectly, not even a single stray hair was in sight. The resemblance was there, right down to the glasses, yet the idea of becoming just like his old man one day still seemed impossible.

After a quick, humbling glance toward his father, Ellis’ eyes shot back to the dial, which was now about halfway to its destination as it moved its way along the numbers, from 1 to ‘PH’. Of course, they were headed for the top floor, but Ellis was feeling antsy and oh so aware of his flaws now. He went ahead and did what he’d been resisting since he stepped into the elevator, that was turning around to face the mirror that made up the back wall of the room. Sure enough, his tie was crooked. It felt so unnatural to face backwards in an elevator, but nonetheless, he took the moment to adjust his tie, to the best of his ability, staring intently at himself as he did so. 

Such a move was enough to earn a glance from the man beside him, but only a glance.

The high pitched ‘ding’ sounded before he could turn around, and just as he heard the doors roll open, he heard the all too familiar sound of his father’s footsteps on hardwood. Turning around revealed that Martin was already a ways down the hallway. It seemed time was moving again, and it was all too content to leave Ellis behind.

With a slight jog, Ellis caught up to his father, slowing to Martin’s pace once he was mere feet behind. The atmosphere was overwhelmingly busy, chatty voices, loud typewriter key tapings, and thick clouds of cigarette smoke poured out from the rooms parallel to the hall they trekked down. Their destination, however, was the large double doors at the end of the hall.

As they neared those doors, the loud tapings and chatting sounds began to dwindle behind them. The quieter it became, the more and more swirling, uncertain thoughts clouded Ellis' mind. Just what laid beyond those doors, just what his first night on the job at the company his father owned had in store from him? Endless ‘what-ifs’ flashed through his brain at light speed. 

Nervousness doubled and redoubled in his gut, slowing his feet to a stop, several feet from the doors. Martin only took a few more steps before he realized his shadow was no longer behind him, turning around just before he could grab the door handle. His eyes met Ellis’ for perhaps the very first time that whole evening, his gaze was piercing, accusing. Ellis could feel the sting. It was as if Martin was waiting, expecting an explanation out of his son’s mouth.

Of course, a million and one questions and phrases flashed through his mind. That’s when he thought of something, something he didn’t know the answer to, but ought to. 

“What is it, exactly,” Ellis began after the pause, “That I’m supposed to... do in there?” It was a reasonable question, Martin had barely spoken a word to his son the whole evening.

There was another pause, and then Martin traced his steps back over to Ellis. He practically towered over his son, who winced as large hands reached toward his neck-- and expertly, curtly, adjusted his tie, as if it was still somewhat crooked after he’d fixed it earlier.

“Just… don’t embarrass me.” Was all Martin had to say as he let go, turning back around. There was barely a hint of emotion behind his words, maybe irritation. Ellis couldn’t read his old man, he never could. And it drove him insane.

Before he knew it, Ellis’ father was back at the doors, pushing them both open to reveal a large meeting room inside. What drew Ellis’ eyes immediately was the large plane of glass that made up the entire back wall of said meeting room, a window that offered a view of the sparkling Chicago streets far below them. Martin stepped right in and Ellis hurried in as well, hot on his heels as both doors slammed shut behind him.

The dwindling sounds and smells from earlier vanished completely as the doors shut, offering practical silence. An empty room was all he was left with. Ellis felt his shoulders relax slightly as he took a deep breath. Nothing to worry about.

“Ellis.”

The young man nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned toward his father’s voice, blinking with wide, bewildered eyes. There was another man beside him now. A man that had seemed to appear as if from nowhere. Ellis had heard no voice, no doors open or close, not even footsteps and yet, here was an entire other person in a room he’d previously deemed empty.

This man didn’t look much older than Ellis but then again, Ellis couldn’t quite place an age on him. He must have been somewhere between his mid-twenties and early 30’s judging by his features, but even still he seemed… older somehow. There was just an air about him. Perhaps Ellis was overthinking but something about this stranger felt… off. But ‘off’ in a sense that honestly piqued Ellis’ curiosity in a way no one else had before, even if the two had yet to exchange words. 

“This is my assistant, Sheppard Hyde.” Martin introduced the man with a slight gesture. Sheppard in turn, bowed slightly as he extended his hand, his wavy blonde locks bounced as he did so.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Sheppard began, but then paused, looking Ellis over, taking him and observing him with a smile. That smile had been plastered to his face since Ellis laid eyes on him, unmoving, not even twitching. It was eerily unnatural, and Ellis filed that observation away for later as Sheppard continued, “Goodness you look tired. Not used to being up so late for work are you? It’s not standard practice perhaps, to conduct business so late… But you get used to it. Trust me, we have our reasons.” He punctuated his sentence with a short laugh.

Ellis’ gaze was so fixed on the dark brown eyes of his new coworker, that he almost hadn’t noticed the outstretched hand, taking a bit too long of a second before he took it in a shake, with a confidence he didn’t even know he had. Sheppard’s smile curled to a more natural expression at this, one of satisfaction. In that moment Ellis nearly forgot how to breathe.

“I trust that everything is ready for my meeting this evening?” Martin interrupted with a hand on Sheppard’s shoulder before Ellis could even think of something to say in return.

“Ah,” Sheppard hissed, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about… I’m afraid Mr. Hemlock is insisting that he come in no later than 10:30 this evening.” He scoffed, “And would you believe I got the call from his assistant not even 30 minutes ago now? I swear professionalism is as good as dead, these days.”

Ellis stiffened up. If he knew his old man, he knew that the things he couldn’t stand the most included inconvenience, unprofessionalism, and being told he wouldn’t be getting his way. He was certain that Martin would explode at his assistant, even if it wasn’t his fault.

Instead, however, Martin simply checked his watch, clicking his tongue on his teeth, “You’re right about that one, What did you tell his assistant?”

“I simply apologized for your hours, noted the inconvenience, and told her to tell him that we would see him then.” Sheppard sounded as apologetic as he did exasperated.

Ellis was holding his breath at this point. All he ever really had to do to get snapped at by his father was look at him the wrong way some days. He wasn’t sure why he expected Sheppard to get a similar treatment, perhaps because he desperately didn’t want to believe he was being singled out, that his father was indeed, just like that. 

“It’s just as well. I do so loathe that man… Best to get it over with, yes? I expect everything else is in order, at least.” That was all Martin said before he made his way to the large table in the middle of the room. Sure he sounded annoyed, but nothing like what Ellis was used to. 

“Naturally,” Sheppard piped after him, “Coffee’s nearly ready, all of your files are on the table… A mild setback certainly won’t slow me down. Who do you take me for, Mr. Hartcell?”

Ellis felt a painful twinge in his heart. Jealousy, perhaps? And should he feel guilty for feeling jealous? Was he really in the wrong for wanting to be shown love from his own father? Maybe he wasn’t as… perfect as Sheppard seemed to be, but he was Martin’s only son.

And god Sheppard was perfect, wasn’t he? Ellis’ eyes wandered toward Sheppard as he spoke. His speech, his mannerisms, the way he dressed, the way he did his hair, even his skin all seemed completely without flaw, entirely planned out. On top of that, Sheppard had that one thing Ellis had always sought after: His father’s approval. By all means, he should hate this guy, but he didn’t. All he felt was… Well, it was hard to pin down just what he felt about his new coworker. Intrigue? Curiosity? Fascination? Certainly all three, but it was more than that. A wish to be just like him, perhaps.

“I’d expect nothing less.” Martin called by the time he reached the table, sitting down at the head of it and immediately looking through his files. Ellis’ eyes followed him as he did so, feeling like he’d been all but forgotten about already.

“So sorry… Ellis right?” Sheppard’s voice put Ellis’ attention back on him, turning to see that he was much closer than he was just seconds ago, almost shoulder to shoulder.

Ellis hesitated before he nodded, he’d almost forgotten his own name. “That’s me…” He sighed, running his hands through his hair nervously, knocking a few new hairs loose, “It’s nice to meet you… Sheppard.”

“My sincerest apologies for the unexpected setback, Ellis,” Sheppard began, straightening his back, “The plan was to give you oh, a whole… tour and a little bit of training… Really just explain how things worked here behind the scenes at Hartcell Blood Services,” He sighed with a smile and waved a hand absently as he spoke, “Our business hours here in the office are a bit… unconventional, as you may have noticed, so we get grumpy clientele. Hospital owners and Government officials mostly…” He trailed off into a pause… and then his eyes rolled back toward Ellis, catching his eye contact as a smirk curled up his cheek devilishly. 

That gaze pierced through Ellis like nothing he’d ever felt before. His cheeks flushed and a shiver snaked its way up his spine. He blinked with wide eyes as Sheppard leaned in, “I-- I um…” Words failed him and his face flushed even hotter. He felt like his brain had just malfunctioned.

Sheppard’s smirk turned into a delighted grin as he placed a hand over it, chuckling quietly. “Oh goodness…” He muttered, “You are new to this aren’t you? Well, no matter. I’m sure you’ll adapt quickly. After all, you’ll get to see how things work around here on your very first night. Lucky you.” He paused again and Ellis realized that he was stopping to let Ellis get a word in.

“Th-Thank you.” Ellis cleared his throat, “I interned at a few places in college, I’m not that new… But I suppose working with my father is a bit different from what I’m used to.”

Sheppard nodded. “It certainly is, I can promise you that…” He looked to the side as if thinking about what he was saying, “Well I won’t go into it much further now. You’re going to do just fine I can tell.”

Ellis glanced away as well, feeling self conscious. He’d been second guessing everything that came out of his mouth, desperately not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of this guy. There was something about him, something Ellis couldn’t put his finger on, and it was beginning to drive him crazy. Sheppard seemed just so inviting, As if it might be all too easy to find himself spilling his deepest secrets without realizing it. He had to be careful. Something about how he spoke to his father just seemed so fake, performative, but when he spoke to Ellis… It felt much more genuine, as if he were genuinely interested in getting to know Ellis. The sentiment was shared if that was the case, but Ellis felt as though he shouldn’t be too obvious about it, that he should keep his guard up. 

After several seconds Sheppard glanced toward Ellis and spoke up once again. “You want to know how I can tell?” He asked, his voice dripping with allure, so strong that Ellis turned his head back toward him immediately. Once again they were staring into each other's eyes, Ellis' expression wide-eyed with wonder and intrigue, Sheppard’s with a discerning smile.

Ellis opened his mouth to inquire, but just in that moment, the double doors beside them swung open. Both men turned to see the commotion as a tall, heavyset man stepped in, followed by a small team-- two men and a woman. None of them paid either man any mind, instead focused on Martin as he too looked up from his papers.

“Hartcell!” The man greeted jollily, arms outstretched. Martin rose from his seat and approached the man and his team. The two shook hands once they came together, Martin with confidence and a rigid posture, The other man clasping both hands over Martin’s with a laugh.

“Winston Hemlock…” Martin replied, with slight contempt in his voice.

“Oh, Showtime...” Sheppard muttered to Ellis just before he made his way across the floor, disappearing into a door on the far side of the room. Ellis just watched him go, watched him move silently like a ghost. And again he was all alone.

“Your hours are atrocious, my boy… 10 in the evening until dawn?” Mr. Hemlock grouched, adjusting his coat collar.

“I’m a busy man… I’m simply unavailable during the day, my apologies. Why don’t you have a seat and we can conduct business?”

“Yes of course! Right to it then.” Mr. Hemlock made his way over to the opposite end of the table from where Martin was sitting earlier and plopped down comfortably. The small crowd that accompanied him took three of the surrounding chairs and began organizing papers and folders on the table. Martin did the same, reorganizing his papers as Ellis simply watched.

“Ellis,” Martin projected, his voice echoing off the walls behind the young man who still stood by the door. 

Ellis nearly jumped out of his skin, “Yes, Father?” He asked.

“Come.” Martin stated, not looking up from his papers. Ellis complied and quickly made his way over to his father’s side.  
There was a pause as Ellis stood beside him, the room silent, “Should… Should I sit?” He whispered. Martin shot him a glare and Ellis quickly sat in the chair beside him. He cursed himself in his head for not being able to read his father’s mind and making a fool of himself again.

Not a moment later however, Sheppard emerged from the door he’d gone in earlier. One by one he placed a mug in front of each person at the table, pausing to pour coffee in each one. Once it was Ellis’ turn, he noted just how close Sheppard was as he poured. Sheppard was practically leaning over him from behind, mouth nearly level with the nape of his neck. He was close enough that Ellis could smell the soft scent of his cologne. It was quite a pleasant scent, one Ellis found himself getting lost in until Sheppard departed from his side once again. 

Once Sheppard was in his own seat, Ellis noticed just how hard his heart had been pounding. Part of him wondered if Sheppard could hear it, it was so loud. But of course that was impossible. He glanced toward Sheppard who flashed him a smile in return. He wished for the confidence to smile back, but instead his eyes darted to his own reflection in his mug. 

As the two men at either side of the table began to discuss things, Ellis’ mind wandered. He was beginning to wonder what Sheppard’s intentions might be, how he should be reading him based on his actions, mannerisms, and how he treated him… ultimately curious as to why he had such a mysterious air about him.

He glanced again toward the man occupying his mind, who was dedicating all of his attention to the meeting now, nodding along and taking notes. As he watched those wavy blonde locks bounce with each movement, Ellis pondered how Sheppard managed to be so damn perfect in the first place, and appear to be so happy while working with Martin Hartcell of all people. His curiosity bubbled with each passing moment. There was much more to this assistant than he was letting on and Ellis was getting downright desperate to know everything he could about this person.

An echoing thump brought Ellis back to reality. His eyes followed the sound to his mug of coffee, which was neither upright nor filled with coffee any longer.  
Ellis barely had time for his eyes to widen as what had just happened sunk in: His elbow had been sliding on wood and he hadn’t even noticed it. His father’s papers-- drenched in a steaming tsunami that spread further and further, pouring off the table and pooling on the carpet. Martin was on his feet, having narrowly escaped having the coffee spill into his lap.

There was silence, save for Ellis’ own heartbeat thumping in his ears. He felt all eyes on him and didn’t dare look up, but he had to, and his eyes shot up to meet his father’s face. The twisted, inhumanly angry look that Martin had etched into his ageing features made Ellis’ blood run cold.

Instantly he was on his feet. “I’m sorr--” a stinging twinge of pain lit up his cheek as Martin’s palm connected with it. Ellis’s eyes were no longer on his father, but rather on the floor. His stare toward that spot lingered as he processed what had happened, a ringing in his ears deafened him momentarily. 

“Look at me, Ellis.” Martin’s voice was low and serious. Ellis was zoned out, barely registering his father’s words. Fear and frustration knotted in his chest as he was unable to believe that his father had actually hit him in this room full of people.

Before he could come to terms with what had happened to him enough to look back up, his father’s rough hands grasped his shoulders, jolting him as if trying to wake him up. Ellis couldn’t help but whip his head up toward his father at the assault, though he knew his expression must be giving away the raw shock and fear he was feeling. He could even feel himself beginning to well up with tears but he desperately could not cry here.

Seeing his father up close, he could tell that the look on his face was not just one of rage, but also of intense humiliation. Martin took a deep breath before he spoke again, “What did I tell you on the way in here?” He asked.

Ellis’ mind was totally blank as he tried to keep himself calm. Still he tried to say something, speaking quietly, “I… It was an accident--” 

“I didn’t ask for excuses, I asked you to tell me what I told you before.” Ellis opened his mouth to answer him, not even sure what should come out of his mouth, but Martin cut him off before he could say a word, “I told you not to embarrass me.”

Ellis glimpsed toward some movement behind his father and his gaze landed on Sheppard for just a moment. Sheppard was watching him, not with judgement, but rather curiosity and… maybe even amusement?

Looking back at his father, Ellis’ voice evened out as he spoke up again, “I’m sorry.” He stated with surprising confidence, even if it was slight.

A loud clap came from the other end of the table, where Hemlock stood. “Well!” He began with some discomfort in his voice, “That’s all… taken care of yes? Certainly this isn’t worth--”

“I give you one direction-- One, and you can’t even follow it.” Martin began again, voice slightly raised, “You’re meant to take this company over someday, Ellis. Now, I’ve put you through schooling, I’ve given you opportunities, internships-- Yet you can’t even keep coffee in a mug as well as a mere assistant can.”

Ellis’ emotions continued to rise as his father belittled him, his hands tensed up into fists as he tried to keep those emotions in check, trying to keep the tears in. He was a grown man, he couldn’t cry just because his father yelled at him. Not anymore. He glanced toward Sheppard again, whose eyes were now fixed on Martin, looking none too pleased. That assistant comment must have gotten under his skin too, and frankly Ellis didn’t understand the idea of looking down on your own workers like that. It was, however, the exact sort of thing Martin would do.

He took a deep breath, confidence somehow beginning to override his fear. Standing up for himself was hard, that’s why he’d never stood up for himself before, but standing up for someone else? That he could do... He could do that, right? 

Sweat formed on his brow as he spoke up, “If assistant work is so easy why don’t you just do it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pour your own coffee in my life.” His voice was calm, only wavering slightly, and he kept his face straight even though he was screaming on the inside. What was he doing? How was he doing this? Not once had he ever spoken to his father like this. His heart was pounding but he was already beginning to feel a rush.

There was momentary silence. It was so silent in fact, that you could hear the clock ticking on the wall. The shock, rage, and speechlessness smeared across Martin’s face was unlike anything Ellis had ever seen. 

“...Excuse me?” Was just about all Martin could sputter out in response.

“In fact," Ellis nearly cut him off, "I can’t say I’ve ever seen you treat anyone with the same respect you… demand out of others. Not me, not mother, not even your own employees when it comes down to it.” Ellis’ mouth seemed to almost be moving on its own, but Inside his heart was pounding. It was as if he were on a runaway train and the brake lever had broken off. 

Martin’s eyes narrowed to a glare as his voice lowered to a menacing whisper. “Just who do you think you’re speaking to like that? Where in God’s name is this coming from? You’re meant to take this company over someday, Ellis. That’s why you’re here. I’ve given you so much and I can take it all away in an instant. To think that my son would turn into such an ungrateful brat--”

“You’ve given me nothing,” Ellis could hear the oncoming tears in each word as his throat trembled and strained against them, “Nothing that doesn’t directly benefit you first and foremost, at least. You want to talk about ‘ungrateful’? No amount of trying has managed to match your evermoving standards. I’m done.”

Martin’s face contorted further somehow, his jaw clenched so tight it looked as though his teeth might shatter in his mouth. “This is neither the time nor the place for such a conversation. You only wish to embarrass me further and I will not have it.”

“Look around you.” Ellis responded instantly, calmer now, “The only one here making a scene is you.” Despite the monstrous look on his father’s face, Ellis wouldn’t look away. Not until Martin forced him to, either by backing down first or delivering yet another slap to his face. At this point Ellis was ready for it. He felt that now, he’d rightfully earned an assault… and he was damn proud of himself for it.

But no such assault came. Martin’s eyes darted to the other end of the table as sweat dripped down his brow. After a deep breath he called out, “Sheppard.”

Sheppard popped to Martin’s side, “Yes?”

There was another pause before Martin gave his order, “Get him out of my sight.” 

Sheppard nodded and whisked his way to Ellis’ side, putting both hands on his shoulders, “Come now, Ellis…” His voice was soothing and the contrast broke Ellis’ high, crashing him back to reality as the weight of what he’d done hit him. He looked away from his father as tears welled up in his eyes once again. Thankfully, Sheppard guided him away quickly through a door on the far end of the meeting room before anyone in that room could see his face.


	2. The Sting of Fate's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in an office with the man who had been occupying his thoughts all evening, The events of the evening so far begin to sink in. This night, however, has only just begun.

As the door squeaked shut behind them, Ellis found himself in a small, cluttered personal office. Away from that chaos and out of sight from judgmental eyes, his tensed muscles finally relaxed and his emotions spilled over in the form of silent tears, the ones he’d been holding back. As he leaned forward and supported himself on the large wooden desk by the door, the sequence of events began to sink in.

“God, I can’t believe I just…” He whispered as he put his hand to his throbbing cheek and his mind flooded with racing thoughts. Ultimately he had one fear: What happens now? Just what was he in for when they went home?

A sound from behind Ellis brought him out of his thoughts. It started with a snicker, but soon built into a full on, amused laugh. Ellis turned slowly to see Sheppard, arms crossed over his stomach trying to catch his breath and calm himself.

“Did you… did you see the look on his face?” Sheppard sputtered between laughs as he covered his mouth, “Not in… Not in my whole career at this godforsaken place have I ever seen the man make a face like that. That was priceless, darling.” He straightened himself up as he finished the thought, running a hand through his hair to make it perfect once again.

Ellis just stared in response, somewhat surprised by the assistant’s reaction. Tears were no longer falling down his face, but their stains remained, drying on his cheeks.

“Oh, pardon me, Ellis.” Sheppard sighed, “I’ve just never seen anyone stand up to that pathetic idiot before. The poor bastard didn’t even know what to do with himself.”

Ellis collected himself, leaning back against the desk with his palms supporting him. “I don’t know what came over me… I’ve never done that before…” He trailed off before centering himself again, “At the beginning of the night I was under the impression that he was affording you the respect he never showed me… But he just looks down on everyone, doesn’t he? And you’re certainly no idiot, despite what he must think.”

Sheppard flashed a charming smirk, “Sometimes you have to let someone think they’re in control to really be in control. Really though, it’s a performance I’ve gotten quite tired of over the years. I’ve been losing patience with age, I must admit…” He trailed off, eyes rolling up in thought, “Of course, you do the same thing, don't you? You keep your mouth shut, pretend you’re not as observant as you clearly are… Can’t just go around upsetting daddy, now can you?” His smirk creeped up further as if to punctuate his observation.

Ellis raised an eyebrow, mainly at that ‘age’ comment. He wondered just how old Sheppard really was when he looked so young. Nonetheless, he brushed off the thought for now before responding, “Well the cat’s out of the bag now… And I’ve no idea what he’ll do next.” Ellis admitted, honestly hoping Sheppard might have some advice seeing as they seemed to be on the same side.

“Oh don’t worry about him…” Sheppard waved dismissively, “That little slap is about all he’s capable of. Men like him are easy to deal with, I’ve been doing it for years… But that’s beside the point, I’m just ecstatic that I was so right about you… and then some.”

“... What do you mean?" Ellis inquired.

“Remember how I said that I knew you’d do well here? Like I mentioned before, you’re quite observant… and keenly perceptive. Right away you knew there was more to me than that imbecile ever did, and furthermore you treated me like a… human being.” He snickered a bit as he continued, “When I heard the son of Martin Hartcell was touring today, I expected a brat who looked down on others just the same as him, spoiled on daddy’s money… But instead I find out that you’re down to earth, intelligent, quiet, but with a little bit of fire in you? It’s all very exciting.”

Heat met Ellis’s cheeks, he certainly wasn’t used to the kind of praise Sheppard had been giving him. “Th-Thank you… It is a relief to find someone who understands.”

“I couldn’t agree more, darling! I could have never predicted all of this, not in all my nights. You know, I think it’s fate that we met like this.” Sheppard sounded positively giddy as he made his way to the far side of the room where there was a small refrigerator on a counter with a few glasses. Ellis watched in silence from the desk as Sheppard took an unmarked bottle from the appliance and poured its contents into one of the glasses, humming as he did so. The liquid sloshed as he poured and stained the sides of the glass with a dark red and Ellis found himself oddly mesmerized by it. He knew his father to drink on occasion, but he didn’t really picture the man to have his own wine bar.

Sheppard sipped from his glass, swirling the remaining contents around with his hand. “Forgive me Ellis, I just needed a quick drink after all of that excitement.” He took more sips between a pause, staring at the glass with scrutiny, “...But it's not quite hitting the spot, I must admit.” He sighed, setting the mostly empty glass down next to the bottle. 

Before Ellis could speak up again though, Sheppard made his way back over to Ellis, silently. He took steps as if walking, but he was somehow in front of him in an instant, close-- too close, they were mere inches apart and Ellis’s heart was racing. With wide eyes, he leaned back against the desk and away from Sheppard, uttering just a small gasp in response.

Sheppard laughed, “Calm down will you? I can hear your heart beating from here…” he muttered as he tilted Ellis’ chin up with one finger.

The energy in the room had shifted entirely. Not once before had Ellis been in a situation like this, been so close or intimate with anyone, let alone another man, and the suddenness of it all left him practically paralyzed. He wanted to run away… he should run away, right? Tell him to stop? Two men or otherwise, this sort of conduct in an office space wasn’t exactly appropriate. If he stood up to his father, surely he could stand up to a stranger...

But did he want to? All sorts of confusing feelings hit him at once, curiosity and intrigue being among them… After all, he hadn’t been able to take his mind off of Sheppard since he’d first laid eyes on him...All of this was a lot to unpack for such short notice but it did explain a lot of thoughts and feelings that he’d had throughout the years... Was this Sheppard’s ultimate goal? Looking back at their earlier conversations, a lot of it could have been interpreted as flirting. All of this was incredibly... sudden, but looking at the situation, two adults with mutual feelings... Ellis was surprised by how little he wanted to resist this advancement.

He shook his head, remembering where they were-- his father’s office-- and turned away from Sheppard as he finally choked out a few words, “Sheppard wait, I--”

“Hush, darling…” Sheppard extended his finger down Ellis’ throat and then slowly scraped it back up against his skin with his nail, sending a shiver down Ellis’s spine, “You’re not going to tell me you’re not interested now, are you…?”

Ellis shook his head again, eyes darting to the door beside them. “I-I’m not ready for such a… this is… my father…” He sputtered out.

“I told you not to worry about him. The only man you should have in your mind right now is me…” Sheppard muttered seductively, turning his head back to face him, “I like you Ellis Hartcell. I like you very much and I intend to make you mine...” A smirk curled up his face as he stroked Ellis’ cheek with his thumb.

Fear creeped up inside Ellis as he stared into the eyes of the man who had him pinned to his father’s desk. Along with that fear however, curiosity bubbled. He felt as though Sheppard was a gateway to some sort of new life filled with promise and new experiences he’d never see in his lifetime otherwise... but if he were to cross that threshold, he’d never get to go back. Like making a deal with the devil himself.

Ellis put a palm to Sheppard’s chest, with partial intent to push… but he didn’t. Instead his hand lingered over the buttons of the man’s waistcoat. Through the layers of fabric, Ellis could feel a fast heartbeat, practically in sync with his own. He scanned over his hand, marveling at how his fingers flayed over Sheppard’s chest as if mesmerized.

Meanwhile Sheppard closed the remainder of the gap between them, one leg stepping between Ellis’ own, one of his palms resting on top of Ellis’ spare hand that he used to prop himself up against the desk, and his upper body leaning in, mouth by his ear. Ellis offered no resistance as Sheppard whispered, “Will you be mine, Ellis Hartcell?”

Ellis wasn’t sure what came over him as his middle finger dug its way underneath Sheppard’s top waistcoat button, popping it open. “Y-You’re crazy aren’t you…?” He asked in a breathless, shaky voice.

Sheppard offered a low chuckle in Ellis’ ear, “Oh you have no idea darling…” And with that he placed a gentle kiss on Ellis’ neck, just under his ear, and then peppered a few more as he ran his hand through Ellis’ hair, knocking his swept up bangs back down above his eyes.

Ellis couldn’t be bothered to care about his imperfections as a wave crashed within him, starting from his lower belly and washing its way over him, drenching him in a sort of 'want'. On top of that it was like his head was in the clouds, his hands feeling Sheppard's chest and absently undoing the rest of his buttons one by one. It was as if they were moving on their own and he couldn't even focus on the task, yet he performed it seamlessly. The way they moved, It was almost as if his hands were being controlled by someone else.

Ellis began to feel a coolness on his own chest that brought him out of his dreamlike state. One by one, more pieces of clothing fell from the couple, making a quick plie of miscellaneous items at their feet. Ellis couldn’t help it if his eyes lingered over Sheppard’s bare chest, the man was positively beautiful. The sight was in fact, solidifying a lot of repressed thoughts and feelings regarding his romantic tastes, and he was surprisingly okay with it. It was a sort of euphoric feeling that served to lower his inhibitions even further.

The feeling was so surreal but before Ellis could speak up, Sheppard pressed his lips onto Ellis' own. A new wave hit him, one that caused his heart to flutter, and he closed his eyes and allowed his first kiss to be taken from him. He couldn't say it was exactly like what he'd seen in movies-- nothing about this situation was-- but it did seem to warm his whole body in a way he'd never felt before. It was soft, sweet, and reassuring, and Ellis let his body relax itself just a bit.

As the kiss broke, Sheppard's hands worked faster, going to Ellis' waist, undoing the belt with the expertise of someone who had undressed many a man in his lifetime. Nerves knotted in Ellis' gut again, with the prospect that he'd be fully exposed in a matter of seconds, and with a realization that he himself had absolutely no experience in this regard. He wondered how he'd perform… but then again, he hardly knew what exactly he was even in for. Sheppard had to know that.

Soon enough, Ellis’ pants were dangling at his ankles and he found himself sitting on that desk in nothing but his briefs. Sheppard's finger coiled under the waistband and he held his breath. They were dragged down from his hips slowly, and he closed his eyes as those too joined his pants at his ankles, which were now only holding onto the one leg. He dare not open his eyes, feeling the intense heat of embarrassment lighting up his cheeks. But then he felt Sheppard’s warmth on him again, felt his chest flesh against his own as Sheppard leaned in close to his ear.

“You’re just adorable, darling… every bit of you.”

Ellis gasped softly, feeling friction against his cock as Sheppard rutted his body-- and his own dick-- against him. A new shiver went up his spine and he wrapped his arms around Sheppard’s neck to hold him there, wanting to savor this new feeling.

Sheppard chuckled into the crook of Ellis’ neck. “Patience…” He whispered, “The more restraint, the better the pay-off.” 

Then Ellis heard a suckling sound, but it wasn’t against his own skin and it didn’t last long. His eyes finally opened, staring at the woodgrain of the ceiling, as Sheppard’s hands traveled down his frame, lifting one of his legs. Those eyes widened when he felt a wet digit prod against his entrance.

“Relax now…” Sheppard commanded, and that finger pressed in.

Ellis gasped and his hands immediately slapped down in front of him and onto the edge of the desk, gripping over the side of it. It was certainly a weird feeling, one he’d never felt before… but it only stung momentarily, his body acclimated to it much quicker than he thought it would.

Sheppard laughed a bit again as that finger moved, sliding in and out of him without much resistance. “I said relax…” He repeated, running his palm up and down the inside of Ellis’ thigh, “It doesn’t hurt does it? I bet it’s even starting to feel good.” he moved that finger faster, “You trust me, don’t you?”

A confused groan escaped Ellis’ lips, but Sheppard was right, it was starting to feel good. But Ellis had to think about that second question posed, did he trust Sheppard? This man he just met? He certainly did enough to let him pin him to his father’s desk in the middle of a meeting on his first day, enough to do something as positively scandalous that they could easily get caught doing. Between this and standing up to his father, Ellis hardly knew who he was anymore. Maybe he trusted Sheppard to an extent, as the first person to show him true kindness and understanding. He trusted that Sheppard must know what he was doing if he’d do something this goddamn crazy, he trusted that Sheppard could make him feel really good, maybe better than anything he could ever feel on his own or maybe with anyone else in fact, but…

“I’ve never trusted anyone…” He breathed out, running a hand through his own hair as his eyes remained pointed toward the ceiling.

“Now that…Is a very good answer.” Sheppard remarked, and with that, another wet digit pressed into him, joining the first. 

A shockwave went through Ellis’ body and another groan escaped his lips, this one more audibly pleasured than the first as both fingers pressed deeper in him. The feeling was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Those two fingers pistoned in and out of him with ease now, stretching him, and Ellis shivered and whined pathetically, at the mercy of this man who was practically a stranger. Yet, It was exhilarating, exciting even, though by all counts he should not want this. He couldn’t bear to think about it too hard, couldn’t bear to look anywhere but the ceiling, just losing himself to the building pleasure instead.

He clasped one of his hands over his mouth to stifle further sounds as yet a third finger went into him. The feeling of being filled and stretched like that was so alien, he was unsure how sensations like this could feel this good, but couldn’t question it too hard when it did feel this good. Sheppard was certainly talented, moving and curling his fingers at an increasing rhythm, occasionally pressing them deep, rubbing against something within him that would send another wave of arousal through his entire system. His cock hardened against his stomach and his glasses were beginning to fog from the huffing breaths trapped by his cupped fingers and he wondered if he could cum, just from this.

But then those fingers slowed and departed from him and Ellis let out a shivering whine in their absence, relaxing his body once more from the building pleasure. Disoriented from his high, he finally propped himself up on his elbows and glanced down at the man servicing him, mostly from curiosity regarding what was next.

Sheppard leaned in over him and their eyes met. A pale blush stained the blonde’s hungry features, eyeing him up like he was holding himself back from practically devouring him. Ellis stared back, eyes half lidded, only able to think about how that was absolutely what he wanted to-- needed to be completely taken by this man above him, used in whatever ways he saw fit.

“You seem to have gotten used to the feeling of something inside of you…” Sheppard remarked with a growing smirk, “Very used to it… anyone ever tell you that you’re a fast learner? That’ll come quite in handy, I think.”

Ellis just nodded, not sure how else to respond. He just wanted it, wanted whatever Sheppard had to offer, however he was going to offer it, he’d do anything to belong to this man.

With that thought, he felt something else prod against his entrance, something much bigger. A flash of anxiety hit him as it was quite a step up from three fingers. Ellis glanced down to see if he could get a visual idea for what he was in for, but Sheppard delicately tilted his chin back up.

“With your permission…?” He trailed off seductively as he licked his lips, “May I make you mine, Ellis Hartcell?”

Ellis’ eyes narrowed on Sheppard’s own and he nodded once again, “Yes...” He agreed breathlessly.

Sheppard let go of his chin and pulled himself closer to Ellis, that stray hand going back to Ellis’ thigh for leverage. The next thing Ellis felt was pressure, then the return of that sensation of being filled and stretched. The feeling was reminiscent of what he had done to him just moments ago, but with much more volume.

Ellis gasped and then held his breath, and then gasped again as Sheppard pushed himself all the way in, uttering a soft moan and a chuckle in response. The sheer fullness he felt was uncomfortable to say the least, but the burn only lasted a moment, replaced quickly by that strange, soothing pleasure from before. Their bodies were pressed together as well, nearly having them forehead to forehead.

“Oh… You take me so well. You just continue to impress me…” Sheppard praised as his hips began to move, slowly at first, picking up a gentle rhythm. 

Tiny sounds bounced from Ellis’ throat, only a few escaping his lips which he tried to keep closed. As Sheppard picked up the pace, pleasured moans and gasps left Sheppard’s lips as well, hitting Ellis’ eardrums with each thrust. Ellis wrapped his arms around the man on top of him, palming at his shoulder blades in growing desperation as his desire was quickly building. Those sounds Sheppard was making might have just been the most gratifying part in all of this. The thought that someone like this, someone as beautiful, talented, and experienced as Sheppard was would find such pleasure in intimate with him? There might not be a better feeling than to be the beacon of someone else’s desires. Ellis had never had anyone feel that way for him, at least not to his knowledge.

As Sheppard intensified yet again, going deeper, hitting rougher, faster, grazing against that spot again, Ellis squeaked out an alarmingly loud moan. Alarming only because a group of people, including his father, (Sheppard’s boss) were gathered just on the other side of the wall. He shoved his face into Sheppard’s shoulder, hoping to muffle any remaining sounds, all while his nails dug into Sheppard’s back. 

Thankfully Sheppard didn’t even seem to flinch at that, pressing his own head into Ellis’s neck with a laugh. “You’re doing so well… So good for me, darling…” He moaned teasingly into Ellis’ ear, as if he knew that those sounds were driving him crazy. Not just the moans, but now the fast slapping sounds as Sheppard slammed into him, roughly but lovingly. 

Ellis could hardly hold himself back from totally losing himself as pleasure mounted in his gut, his cock twitching and drooling on his stomach, and his eyes rolling to the back of his head, all while being fucked at a now merciless pace. “Sheppard…” He whimpered, voice wobbling between thrusts, “Sheppard.. S-So good… I need… I want to…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it as he babbled on without breath, but he could feel it coming, the moment where he’d finally lose himself. If Sheppard kept that pace it would only be a matter of seconds.

A hand cupped his face again and brought it back to where the pair could be eye to eye. Sheppard looked positively ravenous, drool dripping from the side of his mouth, his breaths heaving with exertion, “Gods look at you… beautiful…” He breathed, “You need me, hmm? You need that release, don’t you? Say it then, say you’ll be mine..”

“I’m yours…” Ellis didn’t hesitate, everything in Sheppard’s eyes, Ellis wanted it, he wanted the danger that this man came with, the excitement, the tender intimacy, the potential for love, even, “I’m yours, Sheppard--.” He gasped and raked his fingernails, pulling away from Sheppard’s spine, “I need you, don’t stop, I’ll do anything, I’m yours--!” Ellis babbled on some more, nearly there, inches away from a climax that he just knew would be more intense than anything he’d achieved on his own.

Sheppard moaned through a laugh, “Desperation is such a good look on you, darling…” And with one final thrust, with one last gratified groan into Ellis’ ear, he graciously poured everything he had inside of Ellis, filling him up, fingernails digging into the meat of Ellis’ thigh as he reveled in the pleasure of his climax.

“Sheppard…!” Ellis gasped, too out of breath for it to be a scream thankfully, as that heat in his belly finally boiled over, washing him over with wave after electrifying wave of pleasure and satisfaction. He held onto Sheppard tight as he came, holding him deep inside of him, as his own cock spilled onto his stomach.

Ellis let his back hit the desk again, letting go of Sheppard, who departed from inside of him with a satisfied sigh. Ellis stared dizzily at the ceiling again as his mind buzzed and twinkled, though his body was sore just about all over. “W-Woah…” was all he could really say as he came down from that high.

Ellis wasn't sure what would happen next, to his surprise, Sheppard draped himself over him once again, tilting his chin up and running his fingers through his hair. "You're a delight, Ellis Hartcell…" he began, "There's just one more thing I need from you… now that you've agreed to be mine, of course."

Ellis deliriously met those brown eyes again, trying to read Sheppard's peculiar expression, to no avail. "Anything…" he offered. 

What he expected was a soft, tender kiss or a proposal to start some kind of life together… But Sheppard's smirk curled into a ravenous grin as he tilted Ellis's neck to the side. He gave the spot at the base of his neck a soft kiss followed by a lick… he couldn't possibly still be up for more could he? They were pushing things as it was, anyone could walk through that door and the longer they went, the more likely that was to happen.

But then a sharp twinge of pain shot through Ellis's system, starting at the base of his neck. Ellis gasped with confusion-- it felt like two tiny blades had penetrated his skin, right over the vein but before he could react, he felt himself.. Relax. His limbs wouldn't move besides, and all he could utter was a "Shep-- hey… what're…?" As that pain dissipated, along with all of the pain in his body, in fact. A bliss took over similar to when Sheppard had first started using his fingers on him. He felt his troubles and his fears dissolve as a soft suckling sensation replaced the earlier pain, and to his slight fear, he felt the world melt away with it all. 

He lied helplessly on that desk underneath Sheppard, his heart pounding slowly as that blissful, floaty feeling encased his whole body. Thoughts attempted to manifest in his head about what was even happening to him, but they were blocked by the sheer haziness of his consciousness. He hadn’t yet passed out, but it felt as if he were drifting off to sleep, like he was falling slowly and yet all at once. If he had to surmise, he’d assume this to be like what dying felt like… was he dying? Should he be afraid? Why didn’t he want it to end?

He barely felt physical sensations, but a slight trickle of something flowed its way from his neck, down his chest. It formed a makeshift river, diverting between two of his ribs, pooling beneath him on the wood. It tickled slightly… Was it blood, perhaps? 

After an undetermined amount of time that both felt like it had lasted forever and had also ended within the instant it started, Sheppard’s lips departed from Ellis’ neck. Ellis’ eyelids fluttered while he fizzled back to semi-consciousness, just enough consciousness to internally ask himself ‘what the hell did he just do to me?’

With that consciousness, he felt sensations of soreness return, but he was overall still groggy, weak, and confused. His eyes refused to focus, all the way, but he could tell Sheppard remained on top of him. His blurry gaze lingered on the blonde’s blood-stained face, trying to fully grasp his situation.

As Sheppard came back into focus, Ellis watched him stick his tongue out of his mouth, under one of his canines (which Ellis had just noticed to be particularly sharp-looking) and bit down, spurting yet more blood. Ellis shut his eyes as the droplets splotched his face but as he did, he felt Sheppard’s lips press against his own once again, this time with sloppy execution, but Ellis could do no more than to utter a confused moan-- immediately tasting blood as his lips parted and Sheppard shoved his tongue into his mouth with some urgency, as if he didn’t want to spill a drop.

Ellis’ mouth was coated in a bitter-sweet iron flavor and it was so much, he couldn’t help but swallow it in gulps. If he even just wanted to breathe he couldn't, he felt like he was drowning. There was so much blood that he couldn’t keep up and it dribbled from the sides of his mouth. All He wanted was to choke, cough, spit it out, but Sheppard wouldn’t let up, grazing his tongue over Ellis’ own and cupping his cheek to hold him in place. 

After just the first few swallows, The desperation of trying not to drown on this stranger’s blood… turned into a desperation for more of it. The weakness steadily came back with each gulp, along with it a surge of extra energy, one unlike anything he'd ever felt before in his life. He breathed heavily following each swallow, wrapping his arms around Sheppard’s neck, drinking his lifeforce. Everything suddenly made sense-- he couldn’t explain it but it made sense to drink this, and nothing else mattered besides this, he needed this...and it wasn’t enough.

Along with his strength and energy, his senses surged as well, potentizing in ways he hadn’t felt before, as if he’d unlocked something within him. The room smelt heavily like sex and blood, and not just a vague smell of blood, but he could tell the difference between his own and Sheppard’s. He could even smell the remnants of the bottle on the counter and the last few droplets in the glass Sheppard had drank from earlier… 

Speaking of Sheppard, he could hear his very heartbeat, and no doubt he must be able to hear Ellis’ as well. He could also hear muffled sounds of the men in the room beside them-- which he couldn’t before. Being made aware once again that there were people just outside that door that could walk in on the two at any time… Sheppard must have been even more aware of this if he could hear this well, Ellis truly wondered how he managed to remain confident about engaging in such an intimate act in spite of that. But beyond all else what he felt was thirst, ravenous thirst for what he was already drinking, but he needed more. As delicious and pleasurable as Sheppard was, This blood was weirdly unfilling.  
Sheppard finally parted from Ellis’ lips and the pair gasped simultaneously. Sheppard stood back upright and Ellis followed his movements, sitting up, his chest heaving-- he needed blood, more blood, immediately. He stared through Sheppard and just barely made out an alarmed look on his face.

“Oh dear… Don’t move now, darling.” Sheppard insisted as he took a step back, moving toward the counter again.

The thought had crossed him, though he was stained white and red and the only garment he had on him was a pair of socks, that there was blood in that meeting room. There was a slight temptation to escape and find the first artery he saw and chomp down on it, just to satisfy that craving. It scared him that he might have such strong impulses and he gripped the edge of the desk with one hand to keep himself still.

He put his other hand over his mouth as he willed himself to stay put, despite his growing restlessness. Without the numbing effects of Sheppard’s saliva, his mouth began to ache and throb, in particular, his top row of teeth. He ran his tongue over his canines and sure enough, they were sharp as knives.

As a million thoughts and questions began to clutter his mind, Sheppard made his way back over with the opened bottle and sat beside him on the desk. His underwear and trousers were pulled back up, though left unbuttoned as he lounged, handing him the bottle. “Here, drink up. It’ll hold you over for the time being, dear.”

Ellis took it a bit too eagerly and tipped it back to his lips, downing the cold viscous liquid in just a few gulps. The flavor wasn’t nearly as satisfying as Sheppard’s blood was, but it was much more filling and it quelled his hunger.

A twinkling giggle from beside Ellis caught his attention. As he finished the bottle, he glanced at Sheppard, taking him in fully now that he felt that he was fully back to his senses. Blood was smeared and speckled on his face and it trailed down his pale frame as well, which was also splotched with stains of white by his abdomen, and his hair was a mess. Ellis had to assume he must look just about as much of a mess himself.

“I wasn’t anticipating that your hunger would be so ravenous… You poor thing, that might be a bit tricky to deal with… but beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose.”

Ellis blinked at him and wiped his mouth, more questions racing through his mind. He wasn’t quite sure where to begin, all he could do was ask the most obvious question he could come up with:

“What… Did you do to me?”


	3. Vampires Aren’t Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first day at work, a fight with his father, a blossoming forbidden romance, and a permanently changed existence. It's going to take more than one night for Ellis to process everything that's happened to him so far. Sheppard, on the other hand, is already making further plans for the evening.

Ellis sat hunched over on the couch across the room from the desk, elbows on his knees, palms supporting his chin. Though he was mostly clothed now, his clothes and hair were completely disheveled, and streaks of haphazardly wiped blood stained the corners of his mouth and neck.

For the past several minutes, he had sat like that, shoes and waistcoat still on the floor beside him as he attempted to process everything that Sheppard had been explaining. All of this went on while Sheppard wiped blood and semen from the desk as if he were giving the wood a routine polish.

A lull in Sheppard’s monologue finally allowed Ellis to speak up.

“Vampires aren’t real.”

Sheppard paused his cleaning and looked at him, a hand over his own blood stained, exposed collarbone as if clutching pearls. “Goodness, not real?” He cracked a smile, “I’m afraid I missed that memo.”

“I mean,” Ellis sighed, “Vampires… cannot be real. Th-That’s not possible.”

Sheppard pushed his cleaning supplies aside and sat up on the desk, his smile melting away. “You know, it’s been so long since the day I was turned, I can’t remember how long it took for it all to sink in.” He admitted, crossing his arms. “And truth be told, I’d never done that before myself.”

“You mean..” Ellis put a hand to his neck, unable to feel the punctures anymore, as if the scars had melted away from his skin entirely. He wasn’t sure why, but the idea that Sheppard hadn’t turned anyone before tonight was a slight surprise. In fact, it raised more questions than it answered.

“Indeed,” Sheppard affirmed, “I suppose we both experienced a sort of ‘first time’ tonight.” That smile returned to his cheeks with a devilish curl.

Heat spread over Ellis’ face as the events from just moments ago replayed in his head. “Th-this is all just a lot to process,” Ellis sputtered, quickly re-railing the subject, “I’ve never had so much happen to me in one night.”

“Well, you ought to get used to it now, darling. Otherwise you’re in for a very long eternity.” Sheppard hopped down from his spot on the desk and made his way back over to Ellis. Bending over, he tilted Ellis’ chin up and began to fix his hair. “I’m honestly not too worried, it’ll all sink in and then you’ll do just fine. Better, in fact. You were obviously made for this life.” He chuckled out his last few words.

Ellis blinked with wide eyes at the man before him. “Made for this life?” He echoed.

“Well, clearly your mortal life wasn’t serving your needs, was it?” Sheppard sighed, licked his thumb, and smudged the bloodstains from Ellis’ face. “Like I mentioned before, I feared that you’d be just like your old man when I heard you were coming to work here, but when I realized just how wrong that assumption was, and how miserable the man made you? Well, I couldn’t in good conscience let that go on.”

Ellis’ thought wandered while Sheppard inspected Ellis’ face and neck. Sheppard did have a point, Ellis had never really held his mortal life with any favor. He didn’t get along with his father or have a very good home life. Even his mother was a bit distant. He’d had friends growing up, but they’d come and gone, and since graduating college he’d struggled to make any new connections.

Then, there was the matter of college itself, and his career. It seemed he had no choice but to go into business, His father insisted he’d take over his business some day, follow in his footsteps. Ellis never had any desire, but he felt a bit hopeless about this situation, and overall aimless about his future.

And now overnight, his life had changed in an instant, all thanks to a stranger he’d only met an hour prior. Ellis’ life had taken a complete U-turn, a path away from everything he’d leave behind if he could, and he’d been given the potential of eternal life to boot. On top of all of that, he’d even made a new acquaintance. Maybe he’d have to drink blood, perhaps he could only go out at night, and such a big, sudden change certainly was frightening, of course. But by all accounts, he’d technically had his dreams granted. Maybe this wasn’t worth panicking over after all.

But there was just one thing that bothered him. “I just wish that you would have explained the whole..” He paused, “Vampire thing before you… bit me.” It felt so strange for him to say that out loud.

“It would be nice if it were so simple,” Sheppard sighed, nudging Ellis’ shoes toward him as he took a step back, “But think about it. If I had come to you, a mortal, and told you that I was something you only thought to be a storybook monster, and that I could take you away from all of this, only if you let me bite your neck… would you have taken me seriously?”

Ellis leaned over and put his shoes on, trying to convince himself in his head that he would have believed him.. But Sheppard was right. As it stood now, after having been bitten, after drinking blood himself, Ellis was still in disbelief. If he had tried to explain beforehand…

“No.” Ellis sighed, tying his shoes, “I suppose I wouldn’t have. I guess there isn’t exactly any sort of.. Clean, simple option for turning someone is there?”

Sheppard nodded with a smile as he turned and walked back to the other side of the room. “Demonstration is the best teacher when it comes to these things. In my experience anyway. Certainly, no one explained things to me when I was turned,” He sighed as if reminiscing, “That’s a story for another night, of course.” He said, stopping at a wardrobe by the desk. “Speaking of demonstration..” He opened the wardrobe and retrieved two long black coats. The first one he draped around his shoulders, the second he held in his arms. “These should cover up any stains when we go out, and shield us from the cold, of course. The wind this time of year is dreadful.”

Ellis got to his feet once his shoes were tied. “Out? Where are we going?” He asked as he walked toward Sheppard.

Sheppard handed the coat to him with a smile. “Hunting, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken some time! Things have been busy for me. Also sorry it's a bit short, this is a bit of a transition chapter. I'm planning on writing one more chapter to finish introducing Ellis to his new life, and you'll get to learn a little more about Sheppard as well.
> 
> Thank you to anyone reading this, it means a lot to me. let me know if there's anything you'd like to see from Ellis and Sheppard!


End file.
